Banished Brother
by Steerpike Jennkings
Summary: Jason hadn't expected to stumble upon the knight this far from the kingdom of Gotham. Short and sweet drabble.


Jason pulled the crimson hood further over his eyes, hiding everything but a wicked smile hidden in the shadows below the cloth. "Nightwing," he greeted to the man who was sitting silently beneath the willows branches.

Richard didn't look up as Jason approached behind him. Instead a smile tugged at his lips as continued packing his belongings for the long journey ahead. "Hello brother," he answered back.

Scoffing at the tittle he sat beside the knight, former predecessor. If he desired to, Jason could easily kill him now. Richards's armor had been removed and he wore nothing more than a simple linen shirt and dark breeches. Even his leather boots had been tossed carelessly to the side. Yes, Jason could kill him now and forgo any future troubles with the kings personal guard. But where would the fun in that be?

"May I ask what a knight like yourself is doing so far from his king?" Jason asked curiously. He already knew the answer would be something dull like adventuring, saving children, and visiting nobles.

Richard's smile broadened revealing wolf like teeth. "Just exploring." He answered quickly.

Ah, so maybe it wasn't something tedious. Richard had always been a poor liar. "Perhaps I'll join you then." Jason added, watching for any signs of hesitation.

Grayson flung his head back and released a loud laugh. "You and I? We'd slaughter each other before we even left this field!" Richard pointed out.

Jason responded with a small chuckle. "It wouldn't be unlikely, Richard."

The knight sat back from his packing and studied Jason for a moment; his smile a little less cheerful now. "Why do you call me Richard now?"

"If you want me to call you 'sir', you will be disappointed."

"No," Richard insisted, trying to catch a glimpse below the shadows of the cloaks red hood. "You used to call me Dick. I miss those days." His tone dropped to a slightly solemn note and Jason found himself compelled to return the light-hearted mood.

"I called you Dick, but not because it was a shortened version of your name."

The smile returned and Richard tied his leather bag shut before grabbing at his boots. He didn't put them on; just pulled them beside his bag so when their conversation ended he could leave hastily.

"Jason," Richard began. "The king does miss you. As does the prince and Timothy. If you ever decided to return, you would be welcomed."

Jason listened noiselessly before answering, "You know as well as I that banishment cannot be revoked. Even by the king who issued it."

"Since when has that stopped you before? Last I heard you were in the eastern countries. The entire kingdom knows you would not be welcomed with open arms there."

"I'm not banned from the eastern kingdom though. Besides," Jason paused, turning his head away from Richard. "Gotham never felt right for me."

They sat in silence for a moment, listening to the sound of robins chirping somewhere in the meadow. It was nearly noon now. Richard would only have a few hours of daylight if he didn't leave soon.

"Do you not have a horse?" Jason questioned.

The knight shook his head solemnly. "There was an incident in Starling."

Jason hesitated for a moment. "If your mission is important, you may borrow my mare."

"I'm not buying your horse Jason." Richard said firmly.

"I said borrow, as in you must return her." It was close to a growl. He hadn't meant to sound so angry, but Richard had that effect on him.

Richard studied him then shook his head. "I like walking anyway."

"Suite yourself," Jason shrugged before standing. Richard watched him from the corner of his eyes. "If you're ever in the area, don't look for me."

"Aye," Richard agreed standing also and shrugging his bag over his shoulders. "And if you ever smuggle into Gotham again, feel free to visit."

But Jason had kicked into his horse and was galloping westward. "Until next time, Dick." He called over the thumping of hooves.

Richard smiled to himself and headed South, boots held in one hand and bag hanging on one shoulder.


End file.
